A Bibliotecária
by Minna MontClair
Summary: Uma nova bibliotecária com estranhos poderes surge em Hogwarts... Poderes que atingirão até mesmo o inabalável mestre de poções! Só que uma certa professora de adivinhação não vai gostar muito dessa história... SSxOC. Original.
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: JK, POR FAVOR, não me processe, eu só uso seus personagens para diversão (no money, ok?)! Todos os personagens dessa fic são de JK Rowling, com exceção de Vassilissa Folk que é criação minha!

Atenção! A personalidade de Snape está um pouco alterada nessa fic. Ele está mais, como direi, receptivo. Optei por isso para deixar a fic mais leve, ok?

A Bibliotecária.

–Snape, será que... –alguém sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

Snape levantou-se de um salto para longe de Sibila que o observava com os olhos brilhantes por trás dos enormes óculos. Ela o andava rondando novamente com aquela voz irritante. Sentou-se em outro lugar da mesa para o banquete de Natal, mas ao olhar para o lado fechou a cara, exasperado.

Uma garota gordinha de óculos quadrados lhe sorria, divertida. Era Vassilissa Folk, a nova bibliotecária. Madame Pince havia resolvido se aposentar, mas não sabia que sua substituta seria tão jovem ou teria adiado a aposentadoria. Por mais uns cinqüenta anos.

–Fugindo de Sibila, Prof. Snape? - ela continha-se para não cair na gargalhada. Era demais: "O morcegão fugindo da morcega velha...".

–Cale-se, Folk. – ele respondeu muito seco.

–Bem, eu não tenho mais problemas com ela. – Vassilissa prosseguiu como se não tivesse consciência da animosidade de Snape. –Na primeira vez que tentou me empurrar uma de suas "previsões" disse-lhe que acreditava mais na vidência de um camelo do que na dela. Acho que ela se ofendeu...

–E não deveria. – ele estava meio abobado diante da impetuosidade dela. "Como alguém pode ser tão tolo?"

–Certamente que não! –ela sorriu. –Afinal de contas eles são tão videntes quanto ela... Hum! Creme de aspargo!

A mesa havia se tornado magicamente repleta de comida. Snape se sentia estranhamente bem ao lado de Vassilissa. Ela possuía um efeito estranho sobre ele, calmante. Se ela não fosse tão sem graça ele poderia dizer que ela possuía sangue de veela.

O jantar acabou e Snape rumou em direção a Dumbledore.

–Diretor.

–Pois não, Severus? -replicou Dumbledore cordial.

–Gostaria de falar a respeito da Srta. Folk. -eles afastaram-se da mesa principal. – O senhor já notou que ela exerce um certo "efeito calmante" sobre as pessoas?-ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

–Oh, sim! -o diretor sorria.- Na semana passada quando chegou ela me contou que possuia esse, bem... poder. Vassilissa vem de uma família de ciganos russos. Segundo ela cada mulher da sua família nasce com um dom. O dela foi o de "acalmar almas em sofrimento", seja homem ou animal, e cativar as criaturas em geral. Além do poder incrível de seu magnífico sorriso, não acha, Severus?

Snape percebeu que os olhos de Dumbledore brilhavam de entusiasmo. Isso não era um bom sinal.Ele sempre ficava assim quando tramava alguma coisa.

–Sabe, Severus, acho que Vassilissa pode ser uma boa companhia para você... -insinuou o direto marotamente.

–Eu não preciso da companhia de uma pirralha que exerce o efeito de uma poção do sono. -sibilou azedo. -Com sua licença, professor.

–Toda, Severus, toda...

E sorriu ao observar o enfesado Professor de Poções passar pela jovem Bibliotecária e lançar-lhe um olhar mortal antes de se dirigir a sua sala nas masmorras.


	2. Capítulo 2

Olá, Mariana Navarro e Sheyla Snape, obrigada pelas reviews e por estarem lendo minhas fic! Que bom que não tem problema por o Sev não estar tão bad boy! Podem dar um puxão de orelha se eu modificar ele demais, ok? Ah, leiam o fim do Cap 1 antes de começar a ler esse. Eu coloquei umas coisas que tinha esquecido e que são muuuito importantes para o desenvolvimento da fic. Beijoks!

Capítulo 2.

Vassilissa estava completamente absorvida em um romance trouxa quando um pigarro forte a fez erguer os olhos, surpresa.

–Pois não, Prof. Snape? – ela perguntou cordial enquanto tentava esconder o livro. Não deu tempo.

–"O Dom Juan e a Donzela.". –recitou Snape com uma cara de imenso desagrado olhando o livro que ela colocou embaixo de uma pilha de livros sobre aritmancia.

–Hum... Eu ganhei de uma prima trouxa. –ela corou ligeiramente e sorriu como que se desculpando.

–Eu não perguntei, Srta. Folk. –ele fitou-a, os olhos negros frios.

–Bem, eu só... só... quis dizer... Mas em que posso ajudá-lo?

"Por que diabos ela tem de sorrir tanto?" ele pensou olhando o boca perfeita e os dentes alvos.

–Procuro o livro de Kassilda Klabvestka, não está na prateleira de costume. Se chama...

–Poções do Sul e seus Ingredientes. – ela completou levantando-se e indo até uma prateleira que possuia livros muito grandes, velhos e pesados. Voltou com um enorme volume verde-musgo. E espirrando.

–Aqui, professor... –o nariz dela estava vermelho e ela fungava.

–Uma bibliotecária com alergia a livros. –caçoou ele com um sorrisinho de galhofa no rosto. Por mais que quisesse esconder estava se divertindo com a crise de espirros dela.

–B...bem -ela fungou- não são todos os livros. Apenas os antigos que passam muito tempo sem uso. –ela espirrou novamente. –Acho que vou pedir alguma poção anti-alérgica para Mme. Pomfrey. O senhor que prepara as poções da enfermaria?

–Sim. –assim que fechou a boca arrependeu-se de ter respondido. Não devia explicações àquela pirralha sorridente.

Sem dar mais uma palavra saiu da biblioteca. As vestes negras rodopiando.

–Nossa, que grosseirão. –Vassilissa fungou outra vez. E voltou a leitura do romance.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Sibila Trelawney franziu o cenho ao avistar a jovem bibliotecária. Não gostava nada dessa pirralha, oh não! Bem que o orbe a avisara de que seu romance poderia ser atrapalhado, pois da última vez que o consultara a respeito de seu relacionamento com Severus Snape vira muito claramente uma sombra pairando entre eles... Bem, na verdade ainda não possuia um relacionamento com o professor Snape, mas isso era uma mera questão de tempo. Eles estavam predestinados um ao outro, não fora isso que todas as mancias haviam afirmado? Oras, não era uma garotinha qualquer que iria atrapalhar sua vida amorosa e ela iria deixar isso muito claro agora mesmo.

Vassilissa estava distraída lendo "Hogwarts, uma História", quando sentiu uma presença a seu lado e, erguendo os olhos, quase deu um pulo: Sibila Trelawney estava quase em cima dela, separadas apenas pelo balcão da biblioteca, os olhos estreitos por detrás dos óculos gigantes, uma coisa nada agradável de se ver de perto.

-Professora Trelawney? Posso ajudar? -ela deu um sorrisinho amigável e a outra fechou a cara. -Espero que a senhora não tenha ficado chateada com a minha brincadeirinha de outro dia...

-Claro que não, eu sei muito bem quem sou para dar ouvidos a comentários mundanos. - retrucou ríspida.

-Pelo menos de alguma coisa ela sabe... -murmurou baixinho Vassilissa de si para si.

-Como disse? - ganiu Trelawney.

-Ah, nada! Procura algum livro em especial?

-Não preciso de livros! -retrucou a outra ríspida- Tudo que eu necessito me é revelado através do olho que vê!

Vassilissa deu uma tossidinha e pigarreou tentando disfarçar a incrível vontade de rir.

-Então em que posso ajudá-la? -perguntou assim que se recompôs.

-Eu exijo que você se afaste de Severus Snape, ouviu bem?

Desta vez foi demais: Vassilissa tentou conter a risada que escapou de sua garganta e o som resultante foi um ronco curto, seguido de uma forte crise de tosse. Os olhos dela marejaram do esforço de se controlar. Não queria desagradar ainda mais a professora que a observava com uma cara absolutamente indignada. Respirou fundo e respondeu:

-Professora, acredite-me, meu interesse no professor Snape é meramente profissional, se é que chega a tanto.

-Acho bom. -a professora ergueu o queixo e enrrolou um dos seus inúmeros chales ao redor do pescoço. - Saiba que suas intenções ocutas não me passarão despercebidas. Professor Snape está destinado a mim e ninguém -ela frisou- poderá impedir o destino de seguir seu curso.

Depois desse discurso ela abandonou a biblioteca com aquele seu andar deslizante. Vassilissa não pode deixar de compará-la com a descrição de um dementador.

Ora, ora, então Snape tinha mesmo um caso com a libélula gigante? Hum... Um sorriso enorme tomou conta do rosto da bibliotecária. Mal podia esperar a hora de ver o morcegão outra vez...


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Drops de limão enfeitiçados. Outra remessa na mesma semana. Às vezes ele não acreditava que o diretor usasse todo seu precioso conhecimento de mestre de poções para um fim tão fútil, mas em quem mais Dumbledore poderia confiar para preparar os tão famosos doces que soltavam a língua dos alunos? Revirou os olhos e estava derramando um frasco com um liquido cintilante no caldeirão quando ouviu uma batida quase imperceptível. Bufou e, comprimindo os lábios finos, flutuou em direção a porta, pronto para dizer a Dumbledore que não mais se submeteria a tarefas tão simplórias. Entretanto, uma surpresa o aguardava.

–Você. – ele trincou os dentes ante a visão dos óculos quadradinhos.

– Eu! – ela sorriu e as bochechas brilhantes e rosadas encostaram-se ao aro dos óculos. – Presentinho! – ela estendeu a ele algo em formato arredondado com um paninho xadrez em cima.

Ele sequer se moveu. O sorriso dela não desmanchou, muito pelo contrário. Aumentou quando ela começou a empurrar o objeto de encontro ao peito de Snape, batendo-o de leve de maneira insistente e irritante.

– Ora vamos, não é nenhuma serpente. Você vai gostar. Se bem que sendo da Sonserina você poderia ate gostar se fosse realmente uma serpente, sei lá...

Ele pegou o embrulho com uma mão e sem olhar o pôs em cima de uma bancada.

– O que esta fazendo aqui? – ciciou entredentes.

– Fui à enfermaria buscar uma poção para minhas crises de espirros que andam um tanto mais intensas e Mme. Pomfrey disse que tinham acabado, mas que já havia encomendado nova remessa a você e que já deveriam estar prontas. Não vai olhar o que eu trouxe? - ela esticou o pescoço para o embrulho abandonado.

– A poção Antispirrilina só ficará pronta amanhã à noite. – ele não se movera um centímetro na esperança de que aquela criatura sem noção entendesse que não era bem-vinda ali.

– Tudo bem, então eu voltarei amanhã à noite. – ela meneou a cabeça, os cachos curtos brincando no rosto.

– Não voltará não. Deixarei a poção na enfermaria e você pode pegar lá, como qualquer um. – ele a viu fazendo bico. Inferno. Porque aquela boca pequena tinha que chamar tanta atenção se ela parecia uma miniatura de barril?

– Ah, não seja tão chato só porque é capricorniano.

– Quem disse isso a você? –ele perguntou, os olhos se estreitando de desconfiança.

– Sua noiva. – ela falou tranquilamente.

– Minha o que?... – ele deu um passo para trás, surpreso com a palavra, o que deu a ela a oportunidade perfeita para terminar de entrar e fechar a porta com um movimento do calcanhar.

– Sibila, quem mais? – ela o contornou indo até a bancada. Tirando paninho xadrez, revelou um lindo bolo branco com uma cobertura aveludada de açúcar onde repousavam suculentas fatias de pêssego caramelizado. O cheiro doce que se ergueu da iguaria foi direto ao nariz de Snape que não pode evitar a salivação. Engoliu em seco e trincou os dentes. Por mil diabretes, como é que ela poderia saber que pêssegos eram sua sobremesa favorita?

– Os elfos da cozinha me disseram que você adora pêssegos. –ela falou suave. Ele franziu o cenho.

– Você é oclumente?

Ela deu uma gargalhada cintilante que reverberou na câmara escura e Snape ficou ali, olhando para aquela feiticeira redonda e sorridente.

– Não, a pergunta simplesmente estava nessa sua cara desconfiada. –ela voltou-se para o bolo. – Onde tem uma faca por aqui? Você precisa provar agora mesmo, acabou de sair do forno e é uma receita de família bem antiga. Pedi que os elfos preparassem para mim e eles fizeram rapidinho, criaturinhas adoráveis e prestativas, não são mesmo? –ela se movimentava por entre as bancadas com seu corpo rotundo quase esbarrando nos preciosos frascos de poções e não parava de falar até que encontrou uma pequena adaga. –Ah! Esta aqui vai servir. –exclamou e limpou a faca com um movimento da varinha, enterrando-a no bolo macio e tirando uma fatia pequena e estendendo-a na direção de Snape que estava chocado demais com a intrusão para esboçar alguma reação até agora. Se bem que, havia algo mais do que o choque. Uma estranha letargia tomava conta dele sempre que ela estava por perto.

– Agora diga aaa... olha o bolinho! – Vassilissa chegou o bolo junto à boca de Snape e ele finalmente se irritou o suficiente para dizer àquela intrometida umas boas verdades.

– Será que você não está... – ele não chegou a completar a frase, pois ela empurrou um bocado do bolo por entre seus lábios e o sabor delicioso do doce junto com o toque dos dedos delicados em sua língua o deixou sem fôlego. Mastigou a iguaria suave, deliciado. Maldita fosse por ter descoberto um ponto fraco dele. O que estaria acontecendo com ele para estar ali, abobalhado feito um garoto, comendo doces da mão de uma pequena e insana bruxa faladeira? Ela tinha um ar feliz e levou o bocado restante à própria boca, lambendo o que havia sobrado do açúcar em seus dedos e deixando escapar uma gota da calda caramelizada que escorreu para o canto da boca sensual. Snape engoliu em seco ao ser tomado por uma vontade absurda de provar o sabor daquela gota de calda específica. Ela terminou de mastigar e o olhou confusa com a intensidade do olhar que recebia dele.

– O que foi?

– Tem uma...- foi mais forte que ele. Estendeu a mão elegante e colheu a gota com o indicador, roçando a pequena boca tentadora. Ela corou e baixou os olhos e então deu uma tossidela, passando rapidamente por ele em direção a entrada.

– Eu volto amanhã, boa noite, Professor. –saiu, fechando a porta sem barulho algum.

Ele levou a pequena gota à boca e a lambeu, soltando um gemido de satisfação. Não ousaria admitir para si mesmo, mas havia ali um começo de desejo fortemente contido. Também seria um absoluto segredo o fato de que havia devorado o bolo_ todo_ ao longo da noite. Um Severo Snape esganado por doces era um segredo que ninguém, a não ser sua mãe, e os intrometidos elfos da cozinha, havia conhecido. Entretanto, ao acabar, decidiu que outra visita da Srta. Folk seria totalmente desnecessária. Talvez perigosa. Pegou pena e pergaminho e se pôs a escrever uma nota.

_*Nuvem de fumaça pink*_ **Uhalá! _Eu desapareço, mas eu sempre volto! =D Aêêê! Gente, que saudade de escrever aqui! Andei preparando chaps dessa fic do meu coração. Não sei se ela esta perto de acabar, porque minhas historias se escrevem sabe? Eu só vou pondo no papel. Hehe Ah! Uma novidade, estou escrevendo mais um chap da Idéias Absurdas, então se preparem para muitas emoções por lá também. Um abraço gigantesco-esmaga-ossos em quem lê! Reviews please!_**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Vassilissa acordou com o som de bicadas na janela de seu pequeno quarto. O sol não havia nem nascido direito ainda, quem é que lhe mandaria uma coruja à uma hora dessas? Levantou sonolenta e se arrastou até a janela oval, abrindo-a e deixou entrar uma coruja negra de porte solene, que lhe estendeu a perna com um pedaço de pergaminho. Ela desamarrou e quando estendeu a mão para fazer um agrado na coruja, ela a olhou com um ar ofendido. Vassilissa, então, temendo que a corujinha estivesse machucada, liberou conscientemente uma onda de calma em direção ao animal que baixou a cabeça e permitiu o agrado. Após apalpar delicadamente a coruja e se certificar de que ela estava bem, deixou a ave sair. No pergaminho, uma letra fina e elegante, mas meio espremida que ela nunca havia visto antes. Chegou o papel junto à luminosidade da janela e leu:

_A poção antispirrilina estará disponível na enfermaria às 20h. Não retorne a meus aposentos._

Não estava assinada. Não que precisasse realmente. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso triste. Talvez fosse melhor deixar o morcegão em sua toca mesmo. Não o perturbaria mais, embora não soubesse o que havia feito para desagradá-lo tanto. Sempre tentara ser simpática e gentil com ele. Havia até tentando a política da boa vizinhança com um delicioso bolo! Mas se mesmo assim ele não a suportava, que fosse.

Pôs suas vestes e desceu até a biblioteca, resolvida a catalogar alguns livros novos antes de ir tomar café no salão principal. Ao dobrar um corredor uma sombra estranha a abordou.

– Afaste-se, afaste-se dele! Eu prevejo um destino infeliz e sombrio para você se continuar perseguindo o meu prometido! – falou a sombra descabelada e com voz sussurrada.

Ela revirou os olhos ao ver que era Sibila Trelawney, outra vez! A mulher vinha rondando a biblioteca com suas previsões cabeludas com uma freqüência cada vez maior. Deveras, ser perseguida por aquela maluca era com toda certeza um destino infeliz e sombrio. Ela quase tinha pena de Snape. _Quase_.

– Profa. Trelawney, já falei dos feitiços que aprendi numa tribo que visitei no Zimbabwe? – ela sorriu ao ver a outra arregalar os olhos de libélula. – Eles me diziam que são feitiços tão poderosos que podem até mesmo retirar a visão de uma vidente, sabia?

– Pequena criatura vil! – Sibila ergueu uma mão como para se proteger. – Afaste-se de mim!

– Oras, mas veja bem que é a senhora quem anda me perseguindo. E se isso continuar saiba que não exitarei em usar dos meus poderes contra a senhora, entendeu bem? – Vassilissa sacou a varinha e fechou os olhos e com uma voz que ela rezou para que soasse assustadora, começou a falar – Isotedésiro...

– Ahh!

Vassilissa não pode evitar de cair na gargalhada com a visão da esquisitona desaparecendo correndo com as mãos tapando os ouvidos e as vestes brilhantes esvoaçando atrás dela. Bem, pensou enquanto pegava uma pilha particularmente empoeirada de livros e dava inicio a uma nova crise de espirros, ao menos o dia havia começado bem divertido.

Na hora do almoço o diretor fez um breve sinal a ela, que se juntou a ele, ignorando ao máximo o cabeludo de nariz adunco que sentava ao lado de Dumbledore. Aparentemente ele também a ignorava completamente e se distraia com a refeição. Ótimo.

– Srta. Folks, sinto aborda-la na hora do almoço, mas o assunto me pareceu de grande urgência. A profa. Trelawney me procurou hoje pela manhã com acusações muito graves a seu respeito. – ele a olhava por cima dos óculos de meia lua bastante sério e Vassilissa se encolheu um pouco. Teria exagerado na brincadeira? – É verdade que você a ameaçou?

–Ahm... Bem, sim é. Ela continua me perseguindo e... – ela espirrou. Que droga, será que por causa daquela poeira toda iria gripar?

– Sibila tem perseguido você? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha surpreso e estendeu um lenço a ela.

–Ah, sim, diretor, já tem algum tempo. Ela me acusa de estar tentando roubar o noivo dela.- ela olhou de canto de olho para Snape, mas ele continuava olhando para o prato, impassível. Ela fungou baixinho no lenço.

– Noivo? – ele sorriu – Esse noivo seria o prof. Snape, eu presumo?

– Sim, exatamente. E então, eu, bem, eu contei uma mentirinha hoje cedo, só para ela me deixar em paz, sabe? Não tenho nenhuma intenção de fazer mal a ninguém. –Vassilissa retorceu a ponta do lenço nas mãos gordinhas, nervosamente. E espirrou outra vez.

– Compreendo. E o que teria sido essa mentirinha? Sibila me pareceu realmente apavorada quando me procurou. – ele a olhou intensamente e Vassilissa corou.

– Eu disse a ela que se não parasse de me seguir e agourar eu usaria um feitiço de remover vidência que aprendi em Zimbabwe...

O diretor riu. – Acredito que você nunca esteve em Zimbabwe, esteve?

– Não senhor. – ela estava vermelha como um tomate, tanto pela vergonha da mentira quanto por estar fungando bem na mesa principal na hora do almoço.

–Ah bem, bem... Acredito então que podemos deixá-la acreditar nessa mentirinha por enquanto, pois não é correto que ela fique perseguindo você por causa de Severus. Ele deveria lidar melhor com a sua... companheira. – completou o diretor com ar inocente.

Snape se empertigou na cadeira e se voltou para Dumbledore com os olhos negros fuzilando. – Diretor, com sua licença. – ele se ergueu e deixou o salão a passos largos, as vestes negras enfunando como velas. Vassilissa ocupou o lugar deixado por Snape. Felizmente ninguém mais prestava atenção a sua conversa com o diretor.

– Então eles... ele e Sibila, realmente?...

– Veja bem, senhorita Folk, a vida privada de nossos professores não pode ser controlada. Hogwarts é um lar para todos e a convivência, por vezes, torna esses romances possíveis. Só me preocupo com o fato de que eles não cheguem aos ouvidos dos alunos, o que seria muito desapropriado. Mas o que os professores fazem em seu tempo livre não me diz respeito. – ele piscou para ela. Vassilissa sentiu um aperto no peito sem saber por quê.

– Eu entendo, diretor. Bem, acho melhor ir andando. – ela sorriu triste. – Com licença.

Dumbledore viu a pequena bibliotecária sair do grande salão de ombros caídos e sentiu pena por um segundo, mas sabia que tudo ia se arranjar. Realmente, uma mentirinha de vez em quando não fazia mal...

**_Own, Dumby mau né? XD E novidades incríveis! O chap 6 está quase pronto! Aêêê! Iskindô iskindô! =D_**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Uma breve nota ! Leiam, é importante para o capítulo!**

_Timo é uma pequena glândula que fica no meio do peito, bem atrás do osso onde a gente toca quando diz "eu". Ele cresce quando estamos contentes, encolhe pela metade quando estressamos e mais ainda quando adoecemos. Está diretamente ligado aos sentidos e também é muito sensível a imagens, cores, luzes, cheiros, sabores, gestos, toques, sons, palavras, pensamentos. Amor e ódio o afetam profundamente. Idéias negativas têm mais poder sobre ele do que vírus ou bactérias. Em compensação, idéias positivas conseguem dele uma ativação geral em todos os poderes, lembrando a fé que remove montanhas._

**Capítulo 6**

A noite estava caindo em Hogwarts e uma névoa fria rondava o castelo anunciando o inverno próximo. Lá fora os sons do final de um treino de quadribol enchiam o ar e se espalhavam, entrado sorrateiros pelas janelas ao serem trazidos pelo vento.

–Velho alcoviteiro! – Snape andava de um lado para o outro na diretoria. – Como ousa insinuar que eu tenho alguma coisa com aquela maluca?

– Acalme-se, Severus. Foi para seu bem. - explicou novamente Dumbledore.

– Me acalmar, pois sim! Agora aquela outra faladeira pensa que sou realmente amante de Trelawney. – ele crispou os lábios finos irritado ao notar que um dos retratos da sala do diretor tentava disfarçar uma risadinha em meio ao cochilo. – De onde tirou a idéia de que isso me traria algum beneficio?

– Bem, eu soube que ela lhe levou doces noite passada. – replicou Dumbledore mansamente.

Snape travou. Por Merlim, mas será que sua vida pessoal era agora do conhecimento do castelo todo?

– Estava meramente tentando me subornar por uma poção.

– Funcionou? – sorriu o diretor.

– Não. – falou seco, sentando finalmente na poltrona.

– Do que se tratava? – Dumbledore insistiu.

– Poção antialérgica.

– Severus! Não acredito que você se negou a fornecer a poção a jovem por pura pirraça sua!

– A poção não estava pronta. Ela poderá pegar na enfermaria dentro de meia hora. – ele levantou bruscamente. – E agora melhor eu me retirar e me ocupar da bendita poção antes de ser vítima de mais uma das suas maquinações "benéficas". – falou sarcástico e saiu da sala sem esperar resposta.

Foi diretamente a seu laboratório. Lá os quatro caldeirões esfriavam e a poção só precisava ser engarrafada e levitada até a enfermaria, pois ele não confiava em transportar um leva tão grande pela lareira. Com duas caixas empilhadas contendo os quatro garrafões de poção ele sacou da varinha e com um movimento elegante, levitou as caixas, saindo pelo corredor. Concentrado em sua tarefa, não percebeu quando alguém quase trombou com ele na entrada da enfermaria. Ele se desconcentrou ao ver o brilho dos olhos castanhos por trás dos óculos quadrados. Vassilissa.

– Não faria mal em olhar por onde anda, Folk! – sibilou azedo.

Ela não respondeu. Dignou-se a esperar ele passar e entrou logo atrás. Enquanto ele colocava os garrafões na mesa, Mme. Pomfrey se aproximou com ar ligeiramente aflito.

– Oh, prof. Snape, que bom que você está aqui, e trouxe a antispirrilina, graças à Demeter, os alunos estão me deixando loucos atrás dela, sabe como é quando a temperatura começa a cair, não é? Como vai Srta. Folk? – ela falava enquanto eficientemente colocava a poção em garrafinhas menores de uma dose só com a varinha. – Prof. Snape, você por acaso teria poção calmante pronta? A Srta. Mildenton da Lufa-Lufa está em meio a uma crise nervosa e teve um surto tão forte que acabou por me desequilibrar quando eu ministrava a poção e aquela era a última dosagem, esqueci de adicionar na lista das poções faltantes. – ela apontou tristemente para um leito no canto da enfermaria de onde vinham grunhidos. Uma garota pequena e loira era segura por duas amigas maiores. Devia ser do segundo ou terceiro ano.

– Não. Como é uma poção que você solicita raramente, não costumo tê-la armazenada. Posso começar a fazê-la imediatamente, mas só ficará pronta em seis horas. – Snape respondeu. Vassilissa apenas sorriu para Mme. Pomfrey.

– Oh, que infortúnio. – Mme. Pomfrey olhou penalizada para a garota e ergueu os olhos de Snape para Vassilissa, sussurrando: – Ela acaba de receber uma coruja anunciando da morte da avó materna. Soube que eram muito apegadas. E agora a coitadinha não para de chorar e ter crises de gritos de vez em quando. Creio que não há nada que se possa fazer. – Ela balançou a cabeça tristemente.

– Eu... – a voz de Vassilissa não passava de um sussurro – Eu acho que posso ajudar, Mme. Pomfrey.

– Pode? – a senhora olhou entre surpresa e esperançosa. Vassilissa não respondeu, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e seguiu até o leito da mocinha.

Snape não saiu de onde estava, mas esticou um olho para onde a cena se desenrolava. Vassilissa chegou perto da garota e tranqüilizou as amigas de que ela logo estaria bem. Havia uma doçura sem fim em seus olhos castanhos enquanto ela repousava uma mão na testa e a outra no meio do peito da garota que se debatia e soluçava, bem na altura do timo. E então aconteceu a magia. A jovem bibliotecária sussurrou algo no ouvido da garota e fechou os olhos. Nesse momento uma onda tão forte de tranqüilidade e aconchego se espalhou pela sala que atingiu até mesmo ele, que estava a uma distância considerável. Ele sentiu seu próprio timo se expandindo com o sentimento de carinho e felicidade e observou, chocado, que as outras pessoas presentes na sala presenciavam o mesmo fenômeno. Podia sentir-se naquele verão com Lily... Sentimentos bons resultantes de suas melhores memórias o preencheram. Durou apenas um segundo e então, a força do sentimento diminuiu provavelmente agora toda concentrada na garota. Vassilissa afastou as mãos e sorriu para a jovem, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos e agora sorria para ela de volta. Ela deixou-a aos cuidados das amigas e retornou para onde eles estavam. Foi então que ele reparou na palidez, nas gotas de um suor frio que se acumulava têmpora dela e nas mãos completamente trêmulas.

– Por Hermes! Você é uma curandeira de almas? – Pomfrey olhava espantada para Vassilissa. – Mas isso é fantástico e muito, muito raro! E também é um desgaste de energia enorme, posso ver! Como você está pálida! – Ela correu até o armário e pegou uma gigantesca barra de chocolate da Dedosdemel, que empurrou nas mãos de Snape. – Rápido, rápido, leve a Srta. Folk aos aposentos dela e cuide para que ela coma essa barra toda e não saia de lá até que ela esteja estável, ouviu bem?

– Não seria mais conveniente trata-la aqui mesmo já que estamos em uma enfermaria, Pomfrey? – Snape falou entredentes.

– Eu posso ir sozinha... – Vassilissa deu um passo a frente para tirar a barra de chocolate das mãos de Snape e cambaleou. – Pomfrey a segurou pelo cotovelo e deu um olhar fuzilante para Snape.

– Já vai ser difícil manter o ambiente tranqüilo para a Srta. Mildenton quando os que se machucaram no treino de quadribol chegarem aqui mais barulhentos do que um bando de diabretes! A Srta. Folks precisa apenas de repouso e comer este revitalizante, os aposentos dela servirão perfeitamente, agora vão! E dê apoio a ela, pelas barbas de Merlim, se ela cair aí sim ela vai precisa ficar aqui! – Papoula agarrou a mão de Vassilissa e a enfiou no braço de Snape, despachando-os da enfermaria. Snape tomou a mão de Vassilissa contrariado e começaram a caminhar em direção ao pequeno quarto da bibliotecária.

**_TXAN! Emoção! Tensão! O que irá acontecer no quarto da maluquete? O que? Eu também não sei hahah! A historia vai se escrevendo sozinha! Jéssica, um agradecimento especial a sua review! Depois dela que me apressei a terminar esse capítulo! Tava enrolando há um tempão, mas foi! São 3 da manhã e já vou aproveitar pra começar o próximo e não perder o pique! Mandem reviews pessoas que leem! Eu podia estar dançando, eu podia estar dormindo, mas estou aqui escrevendo fic em troca de um minutinho de sua atenção pra mandar uma review! Beijocas a todas!_**


End file.
